


Sky Waltz: Carnivore

by Wild_Card_Writing



Series: Hell Demon Tsuna [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, demon!nana, demon!tsuna, iemitsu is an idiot, mafia doesnt know supernatural exists, notes are important so read, reborn out of depth, some other supernatural elements may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every demon has a sin they symbolize. As a demon of Envy,Tsuna was used to things, getting weird. But cursed babies,  time travel, parallel universes,  and humans with flame powers was a bit much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carnivore, Segment 1

Humans, his mother had said, are so complicated, and so much darker than us. She had told him one day while making breakfast. She had lived for hundreds of years and yet, there were so many things, she, and even he didn’t know about the new world they now lived in.

Sure, they knew common things, like that humans ate food made of other animals, humans killed each other, committed crimes against each other and so on and so forth. But the things they didn’t know in the beginning were that humans didn’t have an origin sin.

And that tripped up both them.

Unlike demons that first have no sin, and then mature to develop one sin to call their own, humans had none. So it was difficult to understand the motives of people who seemed as flighty as the clouds in the blue sky. There were no Lust Marks, no Greed Coins, no Envy Scars, no Pride Jewelry, no Wrath Weights, no Sloth Furniture, and neither were there anything even close to the tableware used by gluttony demons. Everything seemed so off that it made adapting into human society difficult.

Especially for Tsuna, who although had the appearance of a teenager had lived well beyond several human lifetimes. His trait, that of an Envy Scar, was a jagged tingled mess of white lines over his left arm, grew longer with every regret he had, was starting to climb up to his neck. Still, even with the power Tsuna had gained from living among humans, Tsuna was no closer to achieving his goal.

To completely understand humans.

Even his mother, as proud as she was that he had ascended to the upper part on the Envy skill tree, and so close to becoming a first class demon, a being said to be on the levels of Arch-Angels themselves, had no idea how to help him.

She, herself was demon of the Pride origin, fully formed, and comfortably secure in the upper-third tier of the Pride demons, had her goal of having a family complete would likely lag about for many years before she ever gained a level if she ever did. Thus, when she found tutoring notice, fourteen years into living in human world, and remembered the struggle her son was having, had used her powers for the first time in many years, teleported into the house in front of the phone.

“Hello?” She said so excited that her wings, feathered and black appeared.

Tsuna who felt the spike in her power from upstairs and had jumped from the first floor window to see what the problem was, peered in from the living room window. He blinked at the sight of his mother on the phone talking to someone. As a half-demon his senses were fully developed enough, that from his position on the opposite side of the house he could hear the conversation taking place.

“Chaos, Reborn.”

“Is this the tutor?” She asked, smiling wings still fluttering.

“Yes. Did you want tutoring for your child?”

“Yes. How soon can you come?”

“Immediately. I’ll be there in seven days.” The cutesy voice said.

Nana smiled, before the air around her shifted, turning dark and smoldering. “I’ll hold you to that.” She said before hanging up the phone.

“Good news, Tsu-kun. I’ve found you a tutor.” She said full of joy.

“A tutor for what?”

“For learning about humans!” She said, taking a colored sheet of paper from near the phone and handed to him. “Look, it says here ‘I’ll teach your child to be one of the leaders of the next generation. Grade and skill level don’t matter.’”

“Really? That sounds strange, even for a human.” Tsuna said reading through the paper. “…maybe a demon?”

Nana frowned at that. “I really hope not, Tsu-kun. I still haven’t been able to get the blood stains out of the nice furniture.” She said crossing her arms, before turning and humming a tune. “Oh well, we’ll see for ourselves when the tutor gets here.”

“Okay. I’m going to school. I think I’m finally figured out what motivates the delinquent humans.” Tsuna said grabbing his school bag from the shelf near the doorway.

Nana beamed. “I knew you could do it. Have fun.”

“I will. Bye mother!”

XxxxXX


	2. Carnivore, Segment 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn arrives. Iemitsu is now enemy number one. Wood is burned. Leon knows something Reborn doesn't. And wings are a thing.

It was a stormy seven days before either of them saw the so called tutor. He arrived on a Sunday, small and smelling of blood, mostly human, but some of demons. 

He was small, little more than the size of a young child, dressed in a black Italian suit, with a fedora, yet even if he did look older, it wouldn’t have mattered. Among demons, Envy Demons had the highest perception points in the underworld. The fact that Tsuna wasn’t already burying a body was the tutor’s only saving grace from Nana’s power.

“Chaos, I’m Reborn.”

Both Sawada’s shared a look. Although positive that the baby was in fact a human and not a demon, neither felt assured of their safety. He had the feel of a hunter. His weapons, a glock and his pet at arm’s reach, were both blessed by the Church, yet there was something…strange, about the child. For one thing, he hadn’t attacked either of them, nor did he have a single holy seal on his person a basic but essential weapon in the arsenal of a hunter. The fact that Reborn had none was odd.

A demon might have been easier to understand. Better.

Still rather than let this chance go, Tsuna introduced himself, careful to keep his mother behind him and Reborn near the doorway. If things got messy, he`d rather restore the yard than the house. Much less likely to catch the attention of the other humans, or some random hunter, if the only things he might have to use magic on, was the grass and the one tree in the yard.

“Can we have some snacks, Mom?” Tsuna asks into to the awkward silence that seems to stretch after Reborn’s introduction. He can feel his mother getting twitchy behind him, and if he doesn’t do something fast; he’ll be doing more than just repairing a yard. He’ll be trying to contain his mother from getting overwhelmed from the darkness emitting from the baby standing in the foyer.

He motions for his new tutor to follow him and the two head upstairs to his room where he already has a magical field, a preset cage, ready just in case, this breaks into a fight. It’s the next best thing to the yard he has and if it gives Reborn an illusion of privacy, he’ll take sleeping on the floor to trying to keep his mother from trying to consume their tiny guest.

He knows his mother will hear everything clearly from downstairs anyway. She’s a demon, pure-blooded, with senses stronger than any machine when it comes to sound, so anything said anywhere near the house, anywhere on their neighborhood will be heard.

Tsuna waits until; both he and his tutor-to-be are sitting before jumping to the most pressing issue on his mind.

“Who are you?” He says focusing fully on Reborn for the first time.

There’s an impression of something older on the baby that Tsuna feels is important somehow, and a scent of something else…some foreign presence lingering from the yellow pacifier that is driving his instincts to anger that making acting human harder on him, and nearly impossible for his mother, her origin sin nearly controlling her.

If she had been Wrath, Tsuna doubted there’d be anything left of Namimori, but beyond that Tsuna had no doubts that his new tutor was anything normal.

He’d seen tutors, watched them, and although was never under their care knew fully well that tutors, normal ones didn’t smell as if they bathed in blood and death so much that it was becoming a part of their natural scent.

“So you could sense it.” Reborn smirked. “I came here because I was requested to turn you into a great mafia boss, by the current ninth boss of the Vongola family.”

Tsuna blinked. “Why me?” He asked, feeling his mother’s eyes narrow. If she hadn’t been keen on the idea of Reborn sticking around she certainly wasn’t feeling assured by his words.

Reborn slid a yellowed paper across the low table. “The Vongola family’s first boss retired and came to Japan. He’s your great, great, great grandfather.” He said pointing down a family tree. “In other words, you are a direct descendant.”

There was a crash down stars as a dish crumbled in his mother’s hands. Reborn ignored it, but Tsuna felt his blood pressure rising. The fact his father, the more capable of the two hadn’t been named, and who both knew smelled similar to Reborn hadn’t warned them, either of them about this was galling.

More so because both demons could faintly smell his scent from the paper. He was interfering with Tsuna’s life …his goal, was paramount to declaring himself an angel of God.

Unforgivable.

Already Tsuna can smell wood burning as the floor starts to burn under his mother’s feet. Maybe ascending the Pride skill tree wasn’t as impossible as either believed. If she continued releasing killing intent, sooner or later Reborn would notice—his chameleon had. The small creature was starting to shake on Reborn’s hat.

He needed to cut this conversation short. Now.

“Can I have some time to think about this?” He asked, and is completely relieved when all Reborn does is nodded and crawl into his bed. Apparently the small human isn’t going to eat dinner.

Quietly, unaware of the sharp look Reborn sends Tsuna’s back when he leaves the room. Tsuna closes the door and taking a few steps from his door to ensure human ears wouldn’t pick up the sounds of flapping, Tsuna releases his wings, and flying over the guardrail, lands neatly in the kitchen in front his mother.

She’s still angry, he can see, and the wood is black and charcoal around her feet, but neither the table or cabinets are on fire so he considers it a minor repair job—far different from the all-nighter he was thinking was needed to repair the kitchen before their guest came down for breakfast tomorrow.

His mother is standing there, hair shadowing her eyes, and swallowed by her emotions. Her dream of a family was slowly being eroded by tonight’s revelations, and she was trying to right her equilibrium again. Everything she had suspect about her husband had been proven right in the worst of ways. Worse yet, it had involved Tsuna, the child she brought into the human world.

She didn’t care about the fact her husband was a criminal, she was a demon. Criminals were humans with a leaning towards the devils—a demon’s minions on earth. But humans who interfered with an origin sin were something else entirely.

Humans who did that…were erased.

_Permanently._

It was the rule. The only one that couldn’t be ignored, and had to be followed because Origin Sins were just that important.

Origin Sins weren't the just the source of a demon's power, they were a demon’s very essence. To lose or disrupted an Origin Sin was like stopping the human heart from beating. When something messed with the Sin, death followed.

Tsuna hugged his mother, and whispered calming words to her as he thought over the problem in his mind.

Because his mother had married his father, his father was in essence their kin, and therefore their problem to get rid of. If any other demons came, and they sometimes did, either to socialize or spar against Tsuna, and the problem was noticed, both of them would be in trouble. Anyone found to be running afoul of the rule was reported to of the Lords, the rulers of their territory. Not killing his father, meant signing their own death warrant,unless…

“Mom what is Lavina-sama’s stance on half-breeds?” Tsuna asked as a thought occurred to him. Hoping he was right and this crazy and strange idea of his might just work.

His mother blinked, a little thrown by the question. “What do you mean Tsu-kun? You know she adores half-breeds. You live here!” She said leaning back and rubbing her thumb over Tsuna’s check. “How could you forget that—“

Tsuna shook his head. “I didn’t forget but I wanted to be sure.” He smiled and taking his mother’s hands in his own helped her to the table. “I have an idea about how to save my rather stupid father.” He tells her pouring some milk into a cup, and warming it with a tiny amount of magic, hands it to her.

“How?”

He smiles, all teeth and no warmth as he looks in the direction of his room. “If the mafia wants to mess with Origin Sins…then isn’t it time for demons to mess with them?”

Nana laughs and drinks her milk, thinking of blood and death, and the new phase her family is starting. After all, aren’t disagreements something all families all go through?

XXxxxXX


	3. Carnivore, Segment 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is dinner and insight (though not for Reborn). Tsuna goes to school and feels out of the loop. Reborn's blood pressure is way too high.

Dinner that night was a rather subdued affair. Nana speaking only to pass out food, and to say thanks, but nothing else, while Tsuna stared off into space, thinking.

Neither felt the need to draw Reborn into a conversation, and both were content to ignore him for the meal. He was, after all, an intruder, on a family that had once been two (that occasionally had to accommodate a third person once a decade or so).

Yet, even as Reborn watched the two, he could feel tension in the air.

Even though neither said anything to acknowledge his presence, the fact he was being ignored, was biting. Neither Tsuna nor Nana looked at him once since the start of the meal, and attempts to start a conversation were met with nothing, but louder dish clatter as the two, simply paid him no attention and ate.

At first, Reborn had thought Tsuna had come clean to Nana after leaving his room, but the signals he could make out from her posture and expressions seems to be…off.

She didn’t really seem to hate him, not completely, she seemed distant, distracted but smoldering, but not at him. Which would have been logical had Tsuna told her about the mafia entering their lives. Or about the dark future that was in store for him. Instead, she seems to be cautious, and happy. Angry but excited.

It was so confusing.

But she was still far easier to read than her son.

His new student, didn’t seem to be in shock, or despair about his role in life, but…happy…?

Reborn was honesty grasping for straws on that one still.

His student was nothing like his profile, and already Reborn was dreading the report he’d need to send to the ninth in a few days. Nothing about the Sawada Residence was making any sense, and the more he saw, the more frustrated he was becoming.

Tsuna was showing nothing of the clumsiness, he was supposedly known for, nor was he was having trouble grasping the information he had presented the teen with. Tsuna just nodded and stepped out for a break before returning to announce dinner twenty minutes later. Completely and utterly calm. There was no panicking, no denial, nothing. If Reborn hadn't known any better he'd have thought he was meeting with another mafia kid, born and breed for a life of crime and blood. 

If anything Reborn was the one questioning himself. The file had so far proved to wrong on several important factors, least of all Tsuna's personality, that all of the information he was given was going to have be reexaimed. He should not have been surprised. Not now, when his misson had bearly started. Lowering his fedora, he resisted the urge to make a call to a certain father (the folder was rather vague and whether Tsuna was aware that his father knew he was alive) until later.

Leon was purring on his head trying to calm him down, but it did nothing to help his mood. If the report had been complied, by the stupid blond like he was positive it was, Reborn had little doubt about why the profile was wrong.

Iemitsu was a talented and vivacious leader of the CEDEF, but everyone in the higher echelons of Vongola knew he had one horrible flaw. He never visited his family (there were even ongoing bets that his wife and son had packed up and left), and although Iemitsu may scream their praises from the top of his lungs, he never said a word about either their names or location. Thus, he was the worst person to write report about the next head of Vongola considering how little he saw them.

For all Reborn knew this report was about some other child, because nothing the young heir had shown him matched with anything the report said. At this point, even the medical report was in question.

Raising from his seat at the table, Reborn walked off.

He needed to make some calls to some proper informants.

XXxxxXX

Nana and Tsuna waited until Reborn a was fair distance from the house before moving from the table. Although it was clear that Reborn was human, neither wanted to take chances with the hitman in their presence. Humans had invented a number of devices to spy, and although Nana checked the house earlier it was better not to take chances.

Caution was fine-tuned instinct that both Tsuna and Nana followed, and after the bombshell earlier, Nana was closer to her demon instincts than to her human persona.

“What are you going to do?” She asked quietly, her last words fading into a whisper.

Tsuna smiled thinly.

Neither angry, nor happy, simply in the middle of all his emotions. Tsuna was like in observer in his own body. He wasn’t like humans, led by emotions, but he wasn’t like a pure demon that could control their emotions, so for most of the time, he felt rather disconnected. Strong feelings, sad feelings, everything felt the same, so much that sometimes Tsuna wondered if that was the price he paid for being allowed to exist.

To feel nothing, but questioning everything.

Tsuna glanced at the door, in the direction both could feel Reborn, before glancing at the floor.

“I’m going to understand.” He said thinking, his thin smile turning into a genuine one. “Iemitsu is a human. I need to understand.”

Nana perked up.

“You’re not angry?” She asked, but her words weren’t directed at the picture of Iemitsu hanging on the wall. She was nervous, and upset that her actions, though indirectly were forcing Tsuna’s hand. But she wasn’t worried about him, rather she was more worried about Iemitsu.

"I…do not know. But I know I’m not happy with Iemitsu-san.” He said, ignoring Nana’s flinch at his new title for his biological father. She knew better then to press on that particular issue considering the circumstances. But hearing Tsuna say his title like that burned her.

As much as she loved her son, there were things she didn’t understand about him. His moods, for the most part, but his sense of time was another. Years for him were different than years for her.

After all, even as finite as their lifespans were as denizens of the underworld, both knew Tsuna wouldn’t be burying Nana.

Shallowing her sadness at the thought, Nana jumped up from her chair, forcing herself to think of anything but that. She refused to let Tsuna see her cry, pushing herself to clean up breakfast instead of dwell on the thought.

Both of them knew what being a hybrid meant, and the physical aspects of it, but Nana refused to see the reality of it. Was unable to.

“I’m going to bed.” Tsuna cut in when the silence stretched.

Nana nodded and started washing dishes.

If there were teardrops, it didn't mean anything.

Because Nana wasn’t crying.

xxxxXXxxx

The next morning the tension at the table was heavier. Nana looked like someone had annoyed her, stabbing at her food and glancing out the window. She was angry, though for what reason Reborn didn’t know.

Tsuna on the other hand, seemed…normal, if not a little subdued. He was staring off into space, thinking rather hard. Twice, Reborn tried to snap his new student out of his thoughts, either through throwing something at Tsuna, or by stealing his food, and both times Nana had stared at him with a cold look that dared him to do anything to her son.

After the second time, he simply gave it up and finished eating. Earning Nana’s wrath made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his fingers inching for his gun before he remembered he was in front of a civilian. One whom, Iemitsu had over and over demanded that he not involve in the mafia (the very thought of which was stupid to him because now both her husband and son were in the mafia), so he grudgingly withheld his fire. Though he would some research on her later. No civilian should make him feel like his skin was crawling–-

“I’m off to school.” Tsuna said once again breaking the tension and the silence.

Nana nodded and reaching across the table, took his plates beginning to clean up. Both seemed to have forgotten his existence again and went their separate ways.

He said his thanks for the meal, and tipped his hat to Nana (who did look at him) before following Tsuna.

Reborn never noticing that as he left, the house grew darker behind him.

XXxxxxXX

Tsuna's route through Namimori wasn’t particularly eventful nor helpful in understanding Tsuna. He didn’t greet anyone, instead walking swiftly through the morning crowds, glancing once or twice at one person or another, but not really reacting in a way that spoke of familiarity with the person. To Reborn, it looked like Tsuna was observing the people, but something about that look threw everything off. The pure confusion that Tsuna displayed at normal people doing normal things, that just did not make sense.

After all, what was so interesting about a young mother paying for fish? Or a pairing of children hugging each other? Just what exactly was so confusing about buying flowers that Tsuna watched for five whole minutes?

Reborn gritted his teeth feeling completely out of depth, even more so than yesterday.

Nothing was making sense.

The more he watched his student the more questions he had.

What was going on?

XXxxxxXX

Tsuna frowned watching as the young female exchanged money for food.

The whole concept of using money was still bizarre for him even years later. How did a piece of earth, or a piece of a tree, have equal value to food? What exactly was money anyway? His mother has said it was a measurement of value but how exactly is value maintained through paper? Surely, favors or even sacred objects could have made better items of exchange?

He frowned and pushed that thought away before he got carried away. If he thought about it too much, he might forget to go to school. Tsuna glanced at his cellphone, taking note of the time. Lifting his school bag higher on his shoulders, he pushed himself to move down the sidewalk careful to walk at a slow, normal, human speed. If he let his thoughts wonder for too long, he’d be late to school again. Something he was rather eager to avoid at the moment, as his attendance was poor enough already, considering whenever he did come to school he tend to be followed by the pompadour crowd led by that one rather violent child.[1] Who for some reason seem to enjoy chasing after him. 

Stopping just before the school gate, and turn to the wall about fifteen from the entrance Tsuna jumped using the school wall as a level to hop on and over the fence into the school yard. If he came through the front gate, the pompadour minions would insist upon trying on trying to detain him so their leader could fight him, regardless of whether he did something to deserve or not.

Thankfully, today there was no minions, nor their violent leader, so Tsuna was able to get into the building clothes still pristine and without looking like he taken beating before class. 

Sliding open the door to his classroom, he noticed how the chatter that had been going on before came to an abrupt halt. Eyes watched as he went to his seat, and started taking out his materials for class. A number of girls were watching him rather threatening whispering about ‘ships’ and something about ‘pairings’, while the boys huddled together smelling of fear.

Sighing Tsuna took out his journal and started to write.

Tempus IVCCCLII, permanere autem in genere hominum est quae non intelligunt… [2]

While in a nearby tree Reborn watched.

XXxxxxXX

Reborn wasn’t exactly surprised to learn Tsuna had no friends,but the general attitude was far better then the files indicated. Tsuna appeared to be well-liked by the girls in his class (even if it was for romantic fantasies) while the boys seemed incredibly weary of Tsuna. As far as training though he'd need to work on Tsuna's social skills, preferrable enough so he could charm people. A boss was not just the head of the family but a representation of skill and politicial savy. It would not do for Tsuna to embrass the Vongola. 

On the other hand, there was Tsuna earlier show of athletic parkour in entering the school. Although Reborn knew Tsuna was nothing like the file indicated, the fact that Tsuna had enough athletic skill to maneuver over the school gate, was more then Reborn had assumed Tsuna possessed. Perhaps, a lighter training routine with an emphasis and dexterity would be better than the core body strength training? He'd have to think on it. 

Still, there was the file to consider. 

Even if the files had been composed mostly by Iemitsu, the rest of the information should have been written by the members of the Vongola detail living in Namimori. The fact that nothing had been correct so far was a clear sign that something had gone wrong. Surveying his surrounding, and even after hacking into the school and city cameras a grim picture was painting itself.

As Reborn could tell there was no one watching the Sawada Family apart from him.

XXxxxxXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Hibari
> 
> [2] Tsuna knows latin, because it was thought to be the language (other then Italian) that angels and demons knew. Translation is (using google translate) Light/Day 4,352, I still don’t understand the humans in my class...


	4. Carnivore, Segment 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research. Questions. Nana is secretly a BAMF. Demons do not get sick. Poor Leon is traumatized.

While Nana and Tsuna had dinner, Reborn did some research. 

He dropped into the small Vongola Headquarters on the edge of Namimori hoping to answer some of his questions but wasn’t surprised to see it deserted.

The door was hanging off its hinges, chairs and tables overturned, and there was blood staining both the walls and the ceiling. There were no bodies but whatever had happened here had been quick. And brutal.

Sliding Leon into his hand, he stepped into the darkness, a miners hat on his head. The building was incredibly eerie in its silence. Every so often, there’d be a scattering of small feet, but it wouldn’t be anything more than some rats.

Maybe because there were no bodies to be found, but something was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. There was no signs that this was the work of another family. Everything, all the equipment, much of which was top of the line was left intact, and if his suspicions were right, completely working order.

He switched on the main power line, watching as the light spread through the building. Turning off his miner’s hat, he stepped into the main surveillance room, eyes widening just an inch.

There in the middle of the broken machinery was the bodies of many of the messing Vongola members. They were burned into blackish ash, most in positions of fear, while other were in the process of trying to escape. It was much like the picture he once saw of Pompeii.

Except, this happened recently, and even as he looked closer, he knew this wasn’t something flames could do. Even Storm Flames, the strongest among the Flames of the Sky could only cause Second Degree burns, even when equipped to weapons. Dying Will Flames just weren’t that good at burning the human body…which was why many Mafia families still had squads dedicated to clean up.

Pulling his hat down, he walked past them to the computer terminal. Contrary to the rather undamaged computers in the rest of the building, this terminal had several long chunks taken out of it.

Almost like some kind of creature tried to destroy it….

**XXxxxxXX**

Half way across town, Nana Sawada sneezed, causing her son to panic.

**XXxxxxxXX**

Messing with some wires, Reborn plugged Leon into the computer. If he was lucky, there might be enough of the computer to see what happened.

The screen fizzed, turning into shapes, then finally a clear image, that flickered every so often. The time stamp is dated eight months ago, early January.

There are people sitting around a set of security screens, watching a residence labeled ‘Sawada’. Neither member of the family appeared to be home, both shopping in downtown Namimori on another screen. The two family members enter a busy restaurants and take a seat. Nothing happens for a while, and the pair chat happily with each other, in a way Reborn hadn’t witness himself, before Nana stands and walks away from the table. Likely going to the restroom. Then there’s a loud bang that shakes everything.

Instantly the people in the security room are on guard, directing other members to other places while the shaking continued. The sound starts cutting off, and the pictures cut out more often, as the room turns to chaos.

He sees more and more people leave the room, but none of them return. The screen is breaking out again, more powerfully compared to the first blast, and some of the Vongola members are thrown to the ground.

Except, on the ground, there is a dark mist starting to leak into the room. It wasn’t the violet color of mist flames, nor was it the black of the Vendice it was bloody red. The color of spilled blood.

Reborn frowned. Although he knew a fair amount about mist flames, he didn’t know if it was possible to change the color of activation. Many of the illusionists he knew didn’t, but that didn’t mean it was impossible… He’d have to contact Viper to see if it was possible.

The mist continued gathering in the room slowly taking the shape of a human. A female covered in scars. Reborn couldn’t see her face, because it was covered with a mask, but what he could see was disturbing.

There stabbed directly though her head was a huge nail, probably as tall as he was ,but it didn’t seem to bother her in the least. Perhaps, an illusion? He made a mental note to ask Viper more in depth about this later.

The female walked closer to one of the people on the ground, and with nothing more a tap, the person was messing a head, pieces of flesh went everywhere, some landing on her. As if the very motion of a tap was enough to make a head explode, some of the other people around the intruder were also missing a head.

Leon turned a shade paler, and Reborn patted him gently, knowing full well, that as accustomed to death and dead bodies, what they were seeing now was far worst then they had ever done for a mission. What they were seeing was the type of thing that only those you lived in the very depths of the mafia world saw.

Sound returned to the video, and screams echoed in the emptiness around him as the female lit up, fire burning the room. Screams echoed around Reborn and he watched as she walked to the computer screen, and drew her arm back. Then nothing.

Gently Reborn unhooked his companion from the computer and the two walked out into the night.

There was much to do.

**XXxxxxXX**

His second dinner with the Sawada Family was no different then his first night. Neither family member was talking to him yet again. And then there was the strange smell of sulfur in the air…

He still hadn’t figured out where it was coming from and it was starting to irate him. 

Regardless, tonight he would observe Tsuna’s academic progress, and depending on how far he was on the material, maybe start exercise on endurance–

“Reborn-san,” Nana said catching his attention. She seemed rather off strangely.

“A family matter has come up and Tsuna and I will need to leave Namimori for a few days.” She said absently, her eyes slowly moving to meet his. “Will you be alright here for a few days?”

Reborn frowned, knowing full well that Nana was estranged from her relatives, but relented. Neither Sawada wanted him on this trip he could tell, but that was fine.

There were other things that needed his attention.

He nodded, and the dinner fell back into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Story plotline: When I first started this fanfiction, the whole idea was something out of the ordinary…but with more over powered Tsuna. I felt that although I really enjoyed KHR canon, I think the mafia really need a good jab (or fifty) in the eye for forcing itself into the life of children. So expect the unexpected. After all, if there are demons, and angels (hint,hint) what else could be around?
> 
> Now, I’ve had some questions about the Demon’s Origin Sins so I’ll explain a bit about them.
> 
> Origin Sins are the main source of power for demons, and determine what type and quantity of power a demon will have.
> 
> The Origin Sins are as follows:
> 
> Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Pride and Envy. Each of which has some defining characteric that shows it self on the demon, in a form of mark, scar or items.


End file.
